


Festering

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: A voice As sweet As sugar....A scent As rich As a blooming flower....A alluring beauty As tantalizing As which remains beyond one's mortal reach.//////+++++++++++++++++++++++++++\\\\\\After all those adventures, The Fairy Tale guild still stood strong and tightly knit as always. Natsu was as he had always been, However this time he is in for a new adventure. An adventure of the heart beyond the power of friendship. It all starts with a fateful meeting in a neighboring town.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Darkness..... A deep, if not a still ever so suffocating darkness...._

 

_**"Someone......"** _

_**".......  ......  ......"** _

_**  
"Anyone........?"** _

 

  
  
All i can feel......all i can touch........everything else is just like my tears, fleeting and burning cold as they sipper through the cracks of my trembling fingers.....like sand they slowly scrape along my arms and vanish into the nothing....

**_"It's dark..........and, so cold....."_ **

**_" .......  ......  ......."_ **

**_" Please....?Anyone!"_ **

**_"....NATSU !!!"_ **

* * *

 

 "Oi! Natsu wake up I said!" Lucy yelled loudly in the pinkette's ear pulling and shaking him awake. Natsu opened his eyes kinda confused at what is happening.   
Looking around he yawns " huh?.....Oh, Hiyah Lucy!" Lucy huffs as she and Happy look at him oddly for a second. "Are you okay Natsu? you where almost screaming while asleep." Lucy informed. 

" A nightmare?" Happy asked.

" Idk....i can't remember." Natsu laughed, Lucy nodded and turned to Erza and Wendy who was sitting next to them.  
Erza looked ahead " we are almost there now, you should ready yourself Natsu..... you too Grey."

The party was headed by wagon to the next town where their next quest was awaiting them. Apparently the rich and various business men was suffering from a notorious killer. only that this killer has never been seen or even left any proof after him or herself. " ** _As silent, As swift and As chillingly cold...their bloodthirsty need sheltered by a silent wind."_** Carla read out loud , holding the wanted poster. _ **" leave your wish of death at the 4th step of your door and by chance will your darkest hate be swift and silent... until the rise of  the sunrise forth fall..."**_

 __Erza: " A assassin huh?.... well we only got one lead."  
Lucy: " we have to find a letter then wait for the assassin to pick it up? you think it will work?"   
Erza: " we will split up into groups, one team remains seated on watch out. The others will walk around randomly for any sign." 


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu was lost, lost and starving. The street was scorching and boisterous to the point where he was hugging the walls nearly walking like a crab. He fell over and whined for something to eat.Then out of nowhere a steaming taiyaki was offered to him by a young teenager.   
  
"Are you alright? Here eat this."  
  
Natsu has never heard prettier words in his entire life. He quickly devoured the treat and looked up to find a boy with the brightest eyes. "Thanks" Natsu's belly continued to complain and the boy observed then after exactly 5 seconds did he offer his hand to help Natsu up. "I know a nice food court over there" the unnamed boy announced, pointing down the street. "It's my treat." Natsu shoot up from the ground taking the boys hands in his admiration clear in his eyes "yes please!"  
  
   
  
The boy munched on his pasta while he observed in awe how the tower of plates piled and piled. "Do you feel better now?" He asked as the barista and cheff both hid behind the counter. The pinkette had nearly eaten them out of buissnes.  
  
Natsu rubbed his belly with a content grinn. "Verry!" The boy nodded a friendly expression on his face. "Thats good, i saw your crabb walk and figured you needed help." He looked funny.   
  
Natsu finished his soda with a slight burp. Yeah Natsu felt way better now "so who are you? I'm Natsu." The boy nodded.  
  
"Seiza."  
  
Natsu blinked at the unusual name "Seiza? Do you live here?" Seiza didn't answer right away "No... what about you Natsu?"   
  
Natsu found the paus odd but didnt push the subject. "No, im here on a quest."  
  
"A quest? Then are you from a guild?" Natsu nodded "yeah, me and my friends from Fairy Tail." Seiza tilted his head. He has not heard of Fairy Tail... no wait he has. It was quiet famous in this town. "So you are the guy in those magazines."  
  
"Magazines?" Natsu asked confused as his eyes landed on the random cover of a magazine where he and Grey where at the front. ".... Noway!?" He grabbed the flimsy book and seemed to refind his coldsweat.  
  
Seiza ignored his discomfort and finnished his pasta. Putting his fork back down he observed his dinner pal "is it that uncomfterble?"   
  
"Well.. perhaps a bit." Natsu confessed. Nodding Seiza chose to switch subject. "So where are your group at?" Natsu begrudgingly hid the magazine from view. "I was supposed to look for someone with Grey and Happy but that jerk started picking a fight with me and i ended up alone."  
  
Seiza nodded "i see, who are you looking for?" Natsu turned serious for a second. "A killer."  
  
"A killer? Isin't that what police is for?" Seiza stated. Natsu shook his head "No this one is speacial, the mayor of this town listed it as a quest."  Natsu didn't notice Seiza's eyes dull at that. "Oh, well good luck then."  
  
So it's started again... Seiza paid for the food and they both left the establishment. Natsu placed a friendly hand on Seiza's shoulder. "Well thank's for the food Sei."  
  
"Sei?" Seiza asked plainly.  
  
"Y-yeah, is that okay?" Natsu returned the question with a question. Seiza shrugged, "i don't mind."  Natsu grinned and ruffled his new friends hair. "Neat!"  
  
"Hey...hey~ hey you!" Two burly women drrssed as gangsters strolled up to the boys. Seiza frowned recognizing them instantly. Natsu faced the too "huh?" He sized them up and down "who are you?" He asked while Seiza turned and started walking away ignoring them. "Well it was nice talking to you Natsu, let's have lunch again someday."  
  
"Oi! Don't you ignore us!" The shorter woman rushed up and grasped Seiza's arm gripping hard enough to make the boy stop as he was turned around with force.  
  
He was startled to see a closed fist comming his way and was slightly suprised to see Natsu holding the punch still midway. He was now frowning "Let go of Sei" the woman tsk'ed and glared at Natsu. "I don't know why you are trying to hurt him but i won't let you punch my friend."   
  
Friend?.... me? seiza quickly hid his suprise with a plain face. The taller woman pulled out a whip scorning Natsu "Hah! That thing? It can't even feel compassion much less do as he's told.... an advice to you kid. You better put him out of his missery"


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Hey...hey~ hey you!" Two burly women dressed as gangsters strolled up to the boys. Seiza frowned recognizing them instantly. Natsu faced the too "huh?" He sized them up and down "who are you?" He asked while Seiza turned and started walking away ignoring them. "Well it was nice talking to you Natsu, let's have lunch again someday."** _  
  
_**"Oi! Don't you ignore us!" The shorter woman rushed up and grasped Seiza's arm gripping hard enough to make the boy stop as he was turned around with force.** _  
  
_**He was startled to see a closed fist coming his way and was slightly surprised to see Natsu holding the punch still midway. He was now frowning "Let go of Sei" the woman tsk'ed and glared at Natsu. "I don't know why you are trying to hurt him but i won't let you punch my friend."** _  
  
_**Friend?.... me? seiza quickly hid his surprise with a plain face. The taller woman pulled out a whip scorning Natsu "Hah! That thing? It can't even do as he's told.... an advice to you kid. You better not involve yourself with the likes of him."** _

* * *

 

"What?" Natsu growled.  
"You take that back!" He pushed her away while standing infront of the young teen protecting him. Seiza was still just looking at Natsu exactly like this alteration wasn't bothering him at all. "oi Sei! why are you letting them talk like that?" Seiza nodded. The other woman looked at Seiza bored "Oi we don't have all day brat, how long are you going to stand around for? Boss didn't even give you permission to leave the estate today so be happy with what little playtime you got and get moving." 

Seiza walked around Natsu "I guess..." The teen placed a gentle hand on Natsu's shaking fist "Having lunch with you was really fun Natsu, Let's have lunch again some day okay?" Seiza offered him a calming smile. Natsu was bound to the boys voice instantly calming him, the world was a faded blur and the only vivid sensation was the spell of the gentle boy bidding him farewell. Seiza was quickly tugged with the women "Stop using that! you little freak!" The world returned to Natsu instantly but then Seiza and the women were already gone. "S-sei?....."

* * *

 

like that Night 1 begun....

Natsu and the others were standing guard at the latest soon to be victim. Happy was hovering next to the pinkette as Grey and Erza walked the garden while Lucy and Wendy where walking the halls.   
  


[low humming] 

Natsu looked around himself searching for the humming that did not belong to him or Happy. "what was that?" Happy asked.

[vague sound of a song]

"WHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The yell eroded past the corridors and area. Making Natsu and the others quickly regroup to it's source and when they quickly reached the room they found their client shaking by the door. By the window there stood a person hidden in a cloak concealing his face. The humming was coming from him!  
"Who are you!?" Natsu yelled quickly launching forward only to have the person quickly doge out into the balcony. 

[the humming change into a careful song]

Natsu was frozen as the words whisked themselfs past his defenses and rendered him rigid.  
The person slowly crept past Natsu and the others leaning over the petrified client as the aggressor leaned in and whispered something into the man's ear.  
The man let out a gritty gurgle before he slumped blood trickling from his ears eyes nose and mouth.  
walking away the aggressor silently passed them all while humming gently he climbed up on the railing and Natsu could swear the person's hand twitched as he fell over without a sound.

The silence crept in after a heavy thud and Natsu could finally move and Erza was the first to shoot right past him already equipped and battle ready.    
"Don't let them get away! Natsu and Grey!"  Natsu quickly followed and landed on the grass beneath where the thud had been he noticed something red and wet stain the grass.  
blood?.... He also noticed the cloak and it was just a large curtain from somewhere. 

Lucy and Happy: "Gyaaaaahhhh! He's really dead!"


End file.
